1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal scaler and an apparatus for processing video, and more particularly, to an adaptive video processing apparatus and a method of scaling video, which can provide a graphical user interface (GUI) suitable for a screen size of a display device that is to display the GUI by changing the size and configuration of the GUI according to the screen size of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional multimedia devices, which were once limited to video players and DVD players, have recently diversified, as digital technologies have developed, into MP3 players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs).
A recent multimedia device, such as a PMP, supports a TV-out function, which transmits and outputs a video signal to an external display device, such as a TV. Such a TV-out function displays a video signal by suitably scaling the video signal to a screen size of the external display device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing a conventional TV-out function. Referring to FIG. 1, a reference numeral 110 denotes a PMP as an example of a multimedia device, and a reference numeral 120 denotes an example of a GUI displayed on a screen of the PMP 110. Also, a reference numeral 130 denotes an external display device connected to the PMP 110, and a reference numeral 140 denotes a GUI enlarged and displayed on a screen of the external display device 130 using a TV-out function.
Referring to FIG. 1, a video signal that is to be displayed on the screen of the external display device 130 is scaled according to the ratio of the screen of the PMP 110 to the screen of the external display device 130. Here, when a horizontal length of the screen of the PMP 110 is X and a vertical length of the screen of the PMP 110 is Y, and a horizontal length of the screen of the external display device 130 is X′ and a vertical length of the screen of the external display device 130 is Y′, the video signal is displayed on the screen of the external display device 130 after a horizontal component of the video signal is enlarged by the ratio of X:X′, and a vertical component of the video signal is enlarged by the ratio of Y:Y′. According to such a conventional technology, the GUI 130 for a user input of the PMP 110 is also displayed on the screen of the external display device 130 after enlarging a horizontal component by the ratio of X:X′ and a vertical component by the ratio of Y:Y′. As described above, a GUI screen of an apparatus for processing video, such as a PMP, is always enlarged or reduced by the same ratio of a video signal before being displayed on an external display device.
However, when a GUI, which is formed to be suitable for a small screen of a PMP, is displayed on an external display device, which has a large screen, by scaling the GUI by the same ratio of a video signal, or alternatively, when the GUI is displayed on an external display device, which has a smaller screen than the PMP, by scaling the GUI by the same ratio of a video signal, the GUI may be overly enlarged or reduced.
Also, a GUI displayed through an external display device has a fixed form and it is not possible to change the configuration of the GUI according to a screen size of the external display device.